


L, Did You Know, That Gods Of Death... Can Miss Someone Too?

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: Light picked up a habit of talking to a gravestone of his former rival.





	L, Did You Know, That Gods Of Death... Can Miss Someone Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the cut out Graveyard Scene. You can find it on YouTube, I'm sure.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers up to episode 25 of the anime.

When everyone but Light has left L's gravestone, the first Kira couldn't keep himself together any longer. He burst out _giggling_ and then straight up _laughing_.

He stepped onto the dead detective's grave, yelling "What do you think, L!? This is my perfect victory!_ I win!_"

The statue was, of course, unresponsive.

Light's maniac smile faded, face turning deadly serious.

"You said that nothing interesting will happen now, yes, Ryuk? Well, you are wrong. With nothing stopping me, you can watch the rise of a _new world_!"

* * *

"Hey, Ryuzaki, guess how many Kira killings happened today." Light said mockingly to the stone under which his rival's remains lied.

"Eighty-three! You cannot stop me now. I will purify the world! How avout that, huh!? I am L now and I got police info from all around the World! I've found so many new criminals to execute." he said and kicked the memorial.

"Light, you are talking to a statue." Ryuk pointed out.

"Yeah, right." Light sighed.

* * *

Three days later, Light stepped in front of the statue once more.

He took a good look at it and then said "You know, other detectives are no match for L."

"Certainly." Ryuk commented. "He figured you out pretty fast, didn't he? He was talented at that, no doubt." 

"You cut his life short, though, Light." the shinigami said with an evil grin. "It's not like he was evil and useless either. He just tried to protect lives Kira took on the daily basis. You can't call him a criminal for that, now can you?"

"He was in my way." Light stated."You heard that, L!? You killed yourself by standing between me and purifying the World!"

What followed was only silence.

* * *

More time has passed.

Light stood once more before the grave of Ryuzaki, or Ryuga, or just simply L. 

Ryuk wasn't nearby enough to hear this time.

"You know what, L? It's not as fun without you." Light started monolouging. "Sure, Near is doing his job well, but you... you were a true challange for me. Every time I made a move, you already expected it and were prepared three moves ahead."

Light thought back to when he didn't have memories of the Death Note and was handcuffed to Ryuzaki. How yes, they did argue, but they also had moments of calm and peace... almost mutually enjoying the other keeping you conpany.

"Hey, L, did you know... that Gods of death... can miss someone too?"


End file.
